Loving Him
by XxBOTDFsurvivorxX
Summary: This is the story of Jack and Jerry in love and coming out to everybody eventually. I am a huge Kick supporter but come on... Everyone needs a little jack and Jerry smut in their lives ;) Rated M for a reason for mature audiences only. First story no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first story... Haters are gonna hate cause this story is smutty as fuck! It's really sexual (well mostly just this first chapter. Please review and help my self esteem I'm sorry it's a really bad start I suck at writing beginnings so yeah the next chapter will be better so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jack's POV

I walked into the dojo. Kim was the only one there. "Hey Jack can I ask you something?" I nodded at the pretty blonde. "Do you want to go out with me?" She asked me with tears in her eyes, I started blushing "I've been waiting for you to ask me for months! Just answer me Jack do you even like me?" I blushed even redder. She had a tear down her cheek, "Do you even like girls?" She asked. Shit! I mentally thought.

Milton and Eddie came in some time during Kim's outburst. "Jack... Gay?" Milton asked.

"Not that hard to believe he hasn't had a girlfriend the whole time he's been here. But that's cause we thought he liked Kim." Eddie said suspiciously.

"Guys!" I yelled they all faced me, "I'm not gay!" He laughed. "I can't believe you guys would think I'm one of those faggots. It's disgusting!" I stated at them. Perfect timing for Jerry to walk through the doors.

"Okay then. Prove it Jack! Go out with Kim." Jerry said with his arms crossed and tears in his eyes.

I looked over at Kim. She was crying. She looked embarrassed and hurt. I held her hand, I couldn't stand to see my best friend cry, "I love you Kim." I said smiling into her eyes. I pecked her gently on the cheek. By now Jerry had stormed out of the dojo.

I followed him into his car he slammed the door in front of me. "Jerry I'm sorry what was I supposed to do?"

"Why are you even talking to me... I'm just a disgusting faggot to you!" He said letting tears fall freely down his face.

"I couldn't reject her Jerry. I had to spare her feelings."

"Is that what you did when I told you I loved you? You thought oh poor kid he's just a fucking faggot better bring his hopes up and crush them!" He said his voice breaking half way through.

"No!" I said, "Jerry I love you more than anyone. You're my boyfriend and I'm sorry I'm not treating you with respect... I'm just not ready to come out yet." I explained wiping away his tears. He opened the passenger door and I got in. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home I need to clear my head." He said.

XxX

"Where's your mum?" I asked when he brought me up to his room.

"She's away on business." I looked into my boyfriends eyes. I loved him so much.

I leaned over and kissed him passionately. He granted access to my tongue in his mouth. I sucked his mouth and licked the back of his throat. He fell on the couch. Jerry was now on top of me. I felt the hard object in his pants on mine. He unbuttoned my shirt and I unbuttoned his. He licked the soft spots of my chest. I let out a lustful moan as he nibbled on the nape of my neck. They wrestled eachother licking eachothers mouthes until Jack was now on top of Jerry. Jack unzipped Jerry's pants and slid them off carefully. "Jack..." He moaned.

"Shh." He put his finger on Jerry's smooth lips. He pulled down Jerry's boxers and began playing around with his 5 inch cock. Jerry tensed up his dick was fully hard and he groaned louder. Jack started sucking and sucking.

"Jack!" He gasped. "Oh Jack!" He practically yelled. He started breathing heavily. "Oh god! Jack stop!" He took a deep breath and the hot liquid sprayed into Jack's mouth. He swallowed it and unzipped his pants until they were both completely naked. They got even more horny as both of their dicks rubbed against eachother teasing them both as they pashed.

Kim's POV

I knocked on Jerry's door. I waited about 5 minutes until I realized he must be mad at me for some reason. I opened the door and walked into his living room to deliver the bow staff Rudy told me to give to him. I turned and saw him on the couch. But he wasn't the only one on the couch. I closed my eyes and walked into his kitchen trying to consume everything I had just witnessed. My best friends, wait no. My best friend and my boyfriend were having sex!

I decided to let them know I was here but didn't want to walk back in that room. "Hey guys! Can you maybe put some clothes on!" Was all I could manage to say before giggling a little bit.

I heard a silent, "Oh shit!"

I couldn't contain myself from laughing. I don't know why I was laughing but something about this was really funny.

They walked in with messy hair and thankfully fully clothed. "Kim I can explain!" Jack said walking up to me. I smiled at him.

"Jack I understand." I said.

"I was going to tell you I was just too nervous and then one came to another and wait what?" He said in one breath speaking nervously pacing. I laughed again. "You understand?"

"Yeah you only said yes to me to spare my feelings and protect your dirty little secret." I chuckled again.

"So... You're okay with it?" Jerry asked me. I nodded. I was far from homophobic. My older brother was gay and I loved him more when he told me. I felt like he trusted me and I didn't see him any differently.

"Yeah I guess I am." I said. "How long have you guys been... Together?" I asked awkwardly.

"About a month." Jerry said as Jack nodded in confirmation.

"Wow... So you have been lying to me for a month?" I snapped at them. They both gulped. I shrugged, "I guess it's cute. Secret lovers!" I said smiling at them again.

"Never say that again." They said at the same time completely in sync. I apologized and left them too... Do whatever they wanted I just made sure next time I wouldn't interrupt them.

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly... Okay review please! The next chapter should be up already so please keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys first of all I just wanna thank you for continuing reading this story it means so much to me as I promised this chapter is more fun hehehe less sexy but more fun!**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was Kim's sleepover party. She invited: Grace, Kelsey, Julie, Jerry, Jack, Milton and Eddie.

"Let's play... Spin the bottle!" Julie said winking at Milton. The others laughed at them and Milton blushed. Kim took out an empty bottle of coke.

"Who wants to spin first?" Kim asked.

Kelsey grabbed the bottle. She spun it and it landed on Eddie. "Yay!" She cheered and pecked Eddie softly on the lips. Everyone aww'd them. They should so get together. Kim thought to herself.

Kelsey handed the bottle to the person next to her. Which was Kim. Kim spun it round and round. It landed on Jack.

Grace yelled out, "YES! THIS IS GOING TO BE KICK'S FIRST KISS!" Jack smiled at Kim as Kim made awkward eye contact at the boy sitting across from her. They gently kissed on the mouth. She handed the bottle to Jack and he spun it. Coincidently it landed on Jerry. Everyone Ooo'd and started laughing.

Jerry smiled awkwardly. Jack just stared at him his heart beating a mile a minute. Jerry opened his mouth to say something as soon as Jack went in to kiss him. They kissed for a good 20 seconds and entangling their fingers into eachothers hair. Jack pulled away quickly realizing they'd been kissing way too long. The two boys blushed as everyone except Kim sat there staring at them with open mouths.

Jerry quickly spun the bottle and it landed on Grace. Grace blushed as Jerry leaned over and passionately kissed her covering his kiss with Jack. They kissed for a long time. When they disconnected Jerry winked at Grace. Grace giggled and everyone let go of the Jack and Jerry kiss.

"This game is boring!" Eddie whined. "I've got a better one. Lets play 7 minutes in heaven." Everyone nodded and agreed, "Okay everyone choose a partner."

The partners were: Julie and Milton, Eddie and Kelsey, Jerry and Grace then Kim and Jack.

"Except to make sure you and your partner does something sexual the girl chooses someone else to go in with them and watch them." Some people groaned. "Jack and Kim you guys first, Kim pick your witness." Kelsey informed them.

"Jerry!" Kim said immediately. Jerry pecked Grace on the cheek before following Jack and Kim into the bedroom.

The three laid on the bed as Jack stretched out and Kim lay on his chest. Jerry sat on the other side of Jack brushing his hair. "So what are you gonna do?" Jerry asked.

"I picked you guys so you could have some alone time..." Kim said awkwardly.

"Kim no! That's really wrong we aren't doing anything with you in the room." Jack said grabbing his boyfriends hand. "Right Jer-" Jack was cut off by Jerry's soft lips on his lips.

They passionately kissed for 7 minutes straight until the timer went out. Jerry fixed up his hair and Kim messed up hers. "Okay Jack close your eyes." Jack smiled and closed his eyes.

Kim began rubbing her lips all over Jack's face. "What the fuck Kim?" Jerry asked feeling a tang of jealousy.

"I'm putting my lipgloss all over him." She explained.

"Oh." Jerry said. "Okay then." The trio walked out. And Eddie asked Jerry how far the couple went.

"Open mouth kissing." He said. "And they felt eachother up a little." He winked at the two as they laughed.

* * *

**Ok so I don't want to be made a fool of so if I don't get enough reviews and/or alerts I won't continue I'm not black misusing you it's just what's the point if no one reads this? So bye xoxoxo Tilly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but I'm one of those stupid authors who don't update until they get enough reviews but I'm so happy people are actually reading this story so... I grant type the gift of an extra long chapter hehe enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3

*4 months later*

The school dance was coming up and Jack asked Kim and Jerry was going with Grace. Jerry and Jack were in Jack's room. Jerry was lying in jack's arms. They just laid there not moving and looking up at the roof.

Jack rolled over and stared at Jerry. Jerry noticed and rolled over and looked at him as well. They were centimeters apart they could feel eachothers breath on the tips of their lips. "I love you." Jack whispered.

"I love you so much" Jerry said brushing the hair out of Jack's face. Jack smiled genuinely at Jerry. He gently kissed him. "Jack?" Jerry's soft voice whispered.

"Yes?"

"When are you going to tell your mum about us?" Jack pursed his lips, "Things are getting really serious between us."

"I know Jerry. He slid his hand gently down Jerry's cheek and cupped it in his hands and kissed him again, "I'll tell her tonight." He whispered.

They kissed for the last time when Jerry had to leave. He collected his stuff and left. "Bye Mrs Brewer." Jerry said to Jack's mum as he walked out the house.

Jack walked into the kitchen where his mum was sitting. "You've been spending WAY too much time with that boy." She said when she heard the front door click.

He shrugged his shoulders, "What do you mean?"

"We'll you two have been inseparable for months!" He smiled and his heart started beating a mile a minute. This was not going to be fun.

"Mum I need to tell you something." She raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Well... Um. Jerry and I are more than just friends..." He said quickly and quietly. "I'm gay." He said developing a lump in his throat.

She covered her mouth with her shaky hand and started crying. She shook her head at him. "Why would you want to be like that? It'll torment you!"

"I can't change it mum... It's who I am."

"Jerry... You like him?" He nodded, "Have you kissed him?" He nodded again, "That's so sick." She said. "How dare you do this?" She snapped angrily. "You stupid queer!" She got up and slapped Jack hard in the face. He let her since it would be easier than blocking her she'd just get more mad.

"Mum. Just shut up! I know that you're a stupid homophobic! So just back off!" He yelled back to her. She sat back down and kept crying. Jack ran back upstairs and started to cry himself.

"Wait until your father hears about this!" She screamed at him. His father was a workaholic. The only person who disliked gays more then his mum was his dad.

He cried harder when he heard Joe ask mum, "Mummy. Why are you sad?"

Jack's POV

I had avoided my mum for the past 3 days... Well she avoided me. She doesn't talk to me anymore.

I was at the dojo punching and kicking a dummy as hard as I could. The only other people in the dojo was Jerry, Rudy and Kim.

"Hey Jerry. Wanna spar?" I asked my handsome boyfriend. He nodded.

"Challenge accepted!"

Rudy came out of his office as we were setting up the mats. "Sorry guys I gotta go I've been craving a falafel ball all day!" He said running out the door.

Kim turned and looked at us, "And this is my cue to leave..." She said walking out of the dojo. Now it was just Jerry and me.

We set up to spar and got in our positions. We edged towards eachother. Every step he took turned me on like crazy and I was soon short of breath. Instead of attacking me he threw me to the floor falling on top of me.

"Hey this is karate not-" I was cut off by his finer on my lips. He leaned down brushing my nose with his. He felt his warm breath on his mouth. He was teasing me. He knew I wanted it.

Finally I grabbed his hair and threw myself ontop of him. We kissed passionately he slipped his tongue through my mouth I granted him access and we rolled around the floor rubbing against eachother. He moaned the sexiest moan. I felt my legs grow weak as I kissed him. He sent electric shocks throughout my body.

Rudy's POV

I walked back to the dojo picking at my falafel ball. I looked through the window and saw my best student and my 3rd best student rolling around with their lips touching rubbing against eachother feeling eachothers bodies. I was in a state of shock.

I couldn't move and if I walked in and interrupted them it'd be awkward. I looked around and saw Kim sitting at a table eating an ice cream. "Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim guess what I just saw Jack and Jerry doing in the dojo!" I screamed fast at her.

"Oh no... You saw them?" I choked on my own air.

"You knew?!" I snapped at the blonde. "How?" Kim shivered at the memory.

"I don't want to talk about it." I felt some vomit in my mouth. I gagged and she nodded. "Mhm."

"So can you go in I don't want to walk in and be awkward." Kim sighed. She opened the door and as soon as the boys heard the door click tey immediately disconnected from eachother and awkwardly stood up. "It's only me." She said and they let out a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't do that hear." I heard her say, "Rudy saw you guys and asked me to come in first so it's not awkward bet-" I ran over to Kim.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THAT PART!" I yelled at her. The boys awkwardly stood up and moved away from eachother, "Jack... Jerry... Is there something you want to tell me." Jack walked up to him.

"Yeah there is..." Jack said bowing his head in shame, "Did you lose weight you're looking so good for yourself." He patted me on the back.

I gasped. "YOU NOTICED?" I said, "Oh you're too kind." I said brushing him away being modest. I then realized he was slyly changing the subject. "Guys... Don't change the subject." I said seriously, "Are you both gay?" They didn't answer they just looked at the ground.

"They're in love. They've been dating secretly for like months!" Kim said answering for them. Jack mouthed a quiet 'thank you' to the girl.

"Okay." I said letting it sink in, "Wow I didn't see THAT one coming." I said.

"We're sorry Rudy." Jerry apologized. "It's just who we are."

I walked up to Jerry and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Jerry I'm not mad just a little shocked. I think it's actually sort of cute and definitely something different." I laughed.

Jack smiled, "Thanks Rudy. That means a lot." I smiled back.

"Wait who knows?" I asked.

"Well..." Jerry said thinking, "Jack and me, duh, Kim, you and my mum."

"... And I told my mum 3 nights ago..." Jack said awkwardly, "She didn't react..." She took in a sharp breath. "Well." Jerry put his arm around Jack.

"So she isn't okay with it?" I asked dumbly.

"She hasn't spoken to me since I told her after she screamed at me I'm disgusting and started crying." He said clearly upset. Jerry put his arm around Jack. Jack blushed knowing I was staring at them. I smiled at them.

"What about Milton and Eddie?" They both shook their heads. "Are you going to tell them?" They both looked at eachother. "Come on let's continue this conversation in my office I have a lot of questions." They nodded and the 4 of us moved into my office.

Jack's POV

"So how serious are you guys?" My throat had a huge lump in it and my stomach was in knots. I didn't feel comfortable talking to Rudy about this. Jerry squeezed my hand tight and gave me a reassuring smile. That's thing thing with Jerry and me. We each had our strong moments when the other helped us and made sure it was okay. Sometimes it was Jerry but mostly it was me. He was my rock.

"Rudy we love eachother. That's all that matters." I answered falling into Jerry's strong lap. I laid down on his lap and he stroked my hair. Even thought I could beat him to death with my pinkie and he had the brains of a six year old, he was still older and taller than me so I depended on him.

"Do you kiss like that a lot?" He asked referring to when we were making out on the mats.

"Yeah." I said smiling and looking up at Jerry he chuckled and peck me on my lips.

I heard Kim go, "NAWWWW!" Jerry death glared her and she stopped. I laughed at the two.

"Do you guys do anything more than kiss?" Rudy asked pushing the boundary. Kim shot a look at us... I remember the first time she saw us. We didn't even notice her we were too intoxicated by eachothers love.

"You're pushing it Rudy!" I warned him.

"Sorry I just haven't met many gay people... Well any for that matter. When are you guys gonna come out to everybody? It must kill you to hide it from everyone."

I looked into Jerry's eyes. We never really spoke about coming out together. I wanted to kiss my love in public and around my friends but I was too scared about what people would think about it and if they'd treat us differently.

"I want too." I finally said, "But I'm scared people will change their views of us as people."

Rudy nodded. "I understand but you should at least tell Milton and Eddie. But that's just what I think you should do." I looked up at Jerry. We nodded in unison.

"Okay." We said together.

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Jerry looked at me


End file.
